L Lorelei Yagami
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: *Full Summary Inside!*  Nearly 20 years after the Kira mystery had been solved, a young girl finds herself thrown into a past that seems vaguely familiar.  LxLight MelloxMatt Yaoi  NOT mpreg! check the full summary before you turn it down!  M for Languae
1. Chapter 1

A new Death Note story. Its an idea I had a while back that just won't leave me alone, so i'm gonna try it out!

**Full Summary:** Nearly 20 years after the Kira mystery had been solved, a young girl finds herself thrown into a past that seems vaguely familiar. As the daughter of the 2 greatest minds of their time, Laurel shouldn't have any trouble figuring out how to get back, until she realizes where she's landed. Will she be able to change her desolate future for the better? Or will she be forced to watch as the events unfold that led to the destruction of her family?

**Warnings!:** Yaoi! (NOT an MPREG!) Cursing! Unhealthy Addictions! (chocolate, sweets) Character Death! Angst! (HAPPY ENDING THOUGH!)

**Parirings!:** LxLight (main) MelloxMatt

**Rating!:** M (for cursing and possible lemon)

Enjoy and review! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>This is more or less the prologue to my story.<p>

* * *

><p>Over. It was finally over. All of the manipulating, conniving, and scheming. All of it was finally over. The final Death Note was sealed away, safe from prying eyes and itching fingers. It would never be used again. The only paper left in the world out in the open, far to small to even be seen by the naked eye, was embedded deep within a beautiful silver bracelet. The silver crafted by only the best that money could buy. A piece worth far more than most could ever dream of. And gifted to the only criminal of equal value.<p>

Light Yagami had cried when he had first laid eyes on the precious and poisonous item. The soft words spoken when he ran his fingers over the cool, smooth silver had sent a shiver of some heavy feeling down his spine.

"It is just like you, Light. Beautiful. And deadly."

Inscribed on the inside was a simple, yet powerful message. A secret only shared by two men. One that had shaken the very foundation of the world and had tempted fate itself, twisting time and changing even life and death.

_For You _

_-__**L**ove_

* * *

><p>L knew from the very moment that he had met Light, that the boy would never once feel any regret for the atrocities that he had committed. Light would always see that, what he had done, it had been for the greater good. That no matter how many had to die, it would always have been worth it. Even without the proof, he had always known. So it came as no surprise to him when he heard those confident, yet sorrowful words spoken that day.<p>

"I don't regret it. I never will. If given a second chance, I would have chosen to do it all again."

L had always known. And he had always understood. It was something that he too might have done at an early point in the past. Light was young and smart, and so foolish. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. And Light's intentions were among the best. So the result was as expected. So foolish. But still…

"I understand Light."

* * *

><p>In the years that they had been together, they had always competed. One never truly giving into the other. Compromising was their lifestyle. Because no matter how badly the urge to win the battle became, they could simply never deny the other. And so, it came to be on that day, a decision was made.<p>

The short time it took for the discovery to be made was only credited to the unknown benefactor who had supplied a steady stream of money to allow all possible experiments, all possible solutions. It had taken three years. Three long years. But it had all been worth it when the announcement was made. And no one had been more pleased than the two men who stood alone in their secluded building, far from view.

Theirs was the first. It was only fitting. The child of the two greatest minds of their time. And what a beautiful daughter she was. The day of the birth, two mysterious men stood outside the room, watching through the window with curious, cautious joy. And when she had been brought out and laid in the arms of his beloved, L could only smile.

Because really, he never could simply deny Light anything.

* * *

><p>Time passed by slowly for the happy family. The beautiful baby girl was showered with more love than either men had ever experienced themselves. Neither man had expected much when she had been shown only to those closest to them.<p>

For Light, his mother, father, and his younger sister.

For L, his most treasured students, Near, Mello, and Matt, and his most trusted friend, Watari.

Light's family had cooed at the child and held her close to them, whispering promises of a long, healthy, happy life. Sayu, Light's younger sister, had been the most affectionate. She had held her niece as though she had in her hands, the most valuable, and most beautiful piece of jewelry ever to have been created. Light could only smile at the sight.

Watari had loved the child from the first moment he had seen her that day at the hospital. In all his time at the orphanage, he had come to love children of all types and ages. But this one was the first that had truly touched his heart since L himself had been born.

Near had looked questioningly at the child, as if unsure as of how to go about interacting with it. But when he had reached his hand inside the small cradle, and a tiny pink hand had reached back up at him and wrapped itself around the only finger within grabbing distance, a soft smile lit up his face.

Mello and Matt had been the most curious. They themselves had just began a life together and had wanted to see what wonders would await them in they ever decided on a child. They had peered in on the baby, one with calculating eyes, the other full of barely-stifled passion. What had met them was a sight neither had been expecting. A radiant, accepting smile, stretching across her face. As if she had known what they were looking for. And as they smiled back at the wonder in front of them, they knew they had found it.

_L Lorelei Yagami_

* * *

><p>End of Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next installment. I'll actually try to get these out as often as I can but I really don't have a constant internet connection at the moment so I'm not sure when I'll be able to be back online. At the very least within 2 weeks. Thanks and be sure to look out for the next chapter in<em><span> 'L Lorelei Yagami'<span>_

Bmsnakia361991_  
><em>


	2. Escaped

Sorry it took me so long to post this. But I had a hard time connecting two pieces together! I finally got it though! So be sure to let me know what you think of it! I can't wait for this intro part to be over! It just not exciting enough.

**L LORELEI**

**Escaped**

As each day passed, as expected, the child's intelligence grew at an almost alarming rate. A calculating, questioning look appeared on her face as early as three months. And she studied all. Every motion, every facial feature, every word spoken aloud. And she imitated them perfectly. When her second birthday had came, she was able to talk in complete sentences.

Naturally, the family and their small circle of trusted friends were proud of the young genius. Laurel, as they had taken to calling her, was a precious jewel. She was sweet, calm, decisive, and constantly thirsting for more knowledge. She took in all she could from the world around her. Even the small quirks that her father and his students had been known for hadn't escaped her.

An almost nervous twitch, it seemed, when she would randomly bring a hand up to her long black hair and wrap one small finger in the folds and twirl it aimlessly. Clearly a habit brought on by over exposure to a certain white-haired genius. Near had only smiled at the sight and gently patted her on the head, feeling more pride than he ever let on.

Thankfully, at least in Light's opinion, she never picked up most of the unusual habits her father would perform. Although, whenever her papa's back had turned, the young girl would smile softly to herself before slipping her pretty white shoes off and quickly and gracefully bring her knees up to her chest. She did love the way her father always sat.

Despite how alike her and her father seemed, the girl had such a graceful beauty in her every movement so second nature to her that it could only be attributed to her papa's genetics. Light and L were always so proud of their beautiful daughter.

And Lorelei was always so proud to call herself their daughter.

…..

Mello and Matt had fallen in love with the little girl and were always visiting, even when told not to. Though Light had never truly managed to make peace with Mello, the young man he never truly forgiven him for his past as Kira, Light was thankful that the young man cared so much for his daughter.

Mello adored the little girl. And he always seemed to bring out her playful side. Light quickly became accustomed to the shattering sounds of their playtime, though that didn't stop his right eye from twitching every time the sound occurred. Matt and L were always smart enough to avoid Light during these moments.

Matt enjoyed the visits as well. Though he and Laurel didn't get along as well as she and Mello did, they did easily bond over their love of electronics and technology. Laurel had been fascinated the first time Matt had shown her the inside of a computer.

More often than not, Mello and Matt would randomly show up on the couple's doorstep, more than happy to whisk Laurel away to their home so her daddies could have some 'quality time alone' as Matt had so graciously worded it.

"More like fuck each other's brains out." Mello would butt into the conversation, unfortunately prompting a,

"What does 'fuck' mean Uncle Mello?"

Neither man had the guts to face up to Light about that one for a while.

…..

Light had never been happier with the way his life was turning out. He had a gorgeous husband who cherished and loved him enough to let him get away with mass murder, and a beautiful daughter who was constantly surrounded by people who loved her. Soft footsteps sounded as said daughter was padding her way through the hallway and into the living room where he resided at the moment. He looked over at the tiny child with her coal black eyes and jet-black hair she had clearly inherited from her Father rather than him. He was always so grateful that she had gotten his style of hair, if not the color. Besides, the black suited her.

"What is it Laurel?" He asked, indicating that he knew she was there. And that by default, she was not in bed where she should have been at this time of the night. Well morning he supposed. It was nearly 5:00 Am. But she still should have been in bed asleep.

As she glanced up at her Papa she stated in a clear voice that showed off her intelligence far exceeding that of a normal six year old.

"I woke up from a rather frightening nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep."

Light frowned at his daughter. A lie. Obviously. She knew that nightmares weren't real and they had never bothered her before. It was something else. He turned towards her with a look that clearly said, 'I'm not buying it." Laurel sighed and looked down. She knew it wasn't going to work. She blamed it on her lack of sleep.

"Fine. Sorry papa. Ryuk's in my room and he won't stop bothering me about an apple."

Ah, so that was the problem. Four years ago they had all decided that Laurel needed to be introduced to Ryuk. Mello, Matt, Near, and Watari had already met the shinigami a few weeks after Light and L's marriage thanks to L's insistence. L didn't want to make the mistake of speaking to the shinigami around his successors and have them, in turn, make the mistake of thinking he was insane.

Light had made the same points when they had discussed letting Laurel see Ryuk. It wouldn't have been fair to let everyone else be able to communicate with Ryuk except Laurel. They had argued about it for a long two years after she had been born. L, not wanting his daughter exposed to such a creature. L was surprisingly over protective of the girl. Much like a doting mother hen. Though Light would never admit this to his husband of course.

Finally, the matter had been settled when their darling two year old daughter had demanded to know who her parents and her uncles and grandfather kept talking to when they thought she didn't hear. Even L consented then. Laurel was simply too intelligent to _not _be shown Ryuk.

Ryuk had, surprisingly, adored the child. Laurel was always very clinical when dealing with the shinigami. She only spoke to it when necessary and treated it as though it would simply fade away if she stopped paying it attention.

Light had actually laughed at his daughter when her tactic had failed her. Ryuk rarely left the poor girl alone. Honestly, Light was rather flattered that Ryuk had taken such a liking to his daughter. Even if he was a God of Death.

Now, however, he had to deal with the unfortunate side effects of having a shinigami obsessed with his daughter. A stalker-ish creepy, constant smile watching you try to sleep was not a comforting thing. Light was, unfortunately, very familiar with such a thing and as such had tried to keep Ryuk occupied when his daughter would try and nap during the day.

…

Light took a step towards the room when the phone rang. Unexpected. It was only 5:00 Am after all. Who would be calling so early? Ah, why did he ever ask anymore? It had to be one of the boys or Watari. Although, he supposed, it probably wasn't fair to refer to them as boys anymore. They were all fully grown men now. But it was still hard to actually remember that when around them. They acted so immaturely! Well, Mello and Matt did. Near…well Near just creeped Light out most of the time. He was like a miniature, albino L! Only…creepier.

Light held a hand up to his daughter to signal to be silent while he was on the phone. Just in case. After all, legally, she didn't exist.

"Hello?"

…

Laurel wasn't much interested in her papa's conversation. She just wanted Ryuk to go away and let her sleep. Even if she was still irritated about the necessity of sleep, it was, as stated, necessary. She hadn't yet managed to avoid sleeping for days at a time like her father, but fully intended to when she got a little older. Until then, however, she found that she _needed_ to sleep at night, if only to keep her papa happy.

And that was even more of a necessity than sleep was.

But having a great, blue/black, sharp-toothed God of DEATH staring at you just did not help in making you feel at ease enough to fall asleep. No matter how well they got along. And they did.

As much as Laurel tried to deny it, she did have a certain fondness towards the Shinigami. He was just another member of her family to her. He'd been there since she could really remember. Even before she had seen him, she knew he was there.

There was just no other explanation for the random apples disappearing into thin air.

Normally, they got along really well. Bedtime just wasn't one of those times.

She turned her attention back to her papa as he hung up the phone, only to reach for it again and dial in another number.

….

"Hey, Mello? …Yeah you think you can come over? …Huh? Yeah I know what time it is. I know how to read a clock. …Because you jackass, it's important. Now get your ass over here now! And make sure Matt's with you!"

Huh? Mello and Matt were coming? Laurel smiled in excitement. She loved her Uncles Mello and Matt. They were so much fun! Then, realization struck.

Why was her papa calling them over at 5 in the morning? Something bad was happening.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Light turned to his daughter slowly, with a warm smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Laurel. Something's just come up on an investigation and your father and I have to go check it out. Mello and Matt are going to stay here and watch you while were gone." With that said Light turned away from his daughter and rushed off to find his husband. This was information that L needed to hear,

Misa Amane had escaped from prison.


End file.
